


Humility

by Deko_Ni



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Family, Hank being a dad, Humanity, androidemotions, androids and food, father figure Hank, good dog Sumo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deko_Ni/pseuds/Deko_Ni
Summary: Connor wonders what it really means to be human. How do they convey emotions so well?Hank, of course, has to answer his questions for him considering the Android is no longer Cyberlife's finest.But no longer having a mission to fulfill is a bit challenging.





	Humility

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to get this done and up real quick  
> I absolutely loved this game and thought I just had to write something for it at least.
> 
> In my mind, Androids are able to feel emotions just like when they turn deviant.  
> But if Connor can taste and analyze blood in a crime scene, I don't see why they can't eat, either.  
> Just doesn't give him nutrients like a human would receive when they eat.

“Connor, do you know what it means to be human?”

Said deviant turned to his companion, his gaze settling on the news article that he was reading. 

“I… I don’t understand what you mean, Lieutenant.” 

Hank set down the article and pointed at it with an exasperated sigh. “I’m talking ‘bout what they’re saying. About the Androids more specifically.” He pulled out a chair from the kitchen table- motioning for Connor to sit in it.

With a little hesitance, he obliged. Now that he was deviant, he felt the sudden urge not to follow orders. He’d done it for far too long. But if he was being asked to do something by a friend, he would rather listen. 

“Androids have only just been liberated last night. There are no further details that would entail the development of the situation.”

Hank frowned at him tiredly.

“What I mean to say is, Androids are still unsure of how these events will take place. More time must be given for a final decision before we act as our own just yet.”

“You know that’s not what I was asking, you prick.” There was venom in his voice, but he kept his volume at an acceptable length. Sumo hadn’t reacted in the corner yet. “Markus started a revolution for equal rights, but how do you intend to work with humanity if you don’t have a goddamn clue how to act like a human?”

“I still don’t understand.” And he truly didn’t. His LED flashed between red and yellow before finally settling on the cool blue it always was. He had been thinking too hard. Without realizing, his stress had become apparent.

Hank sighed.

“Look, kid, I’m only trying to find out if you have any clue how humans act. What it means to be a human. Hell, if this freedom thing actually comes true, I don’t want you roaming the streets without having a fucking clue as to how to ask someone for some change to take the train home.”

Connor cocked his head. “Trains don’t require currency anymore. All I would need is a card-”

“You know what I mean!”

Sumo huffed from his spot in the kitchen and moved on to find somewhere quieter than beside the man. He opted for resting his head in the deviant’s lap.

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant. I was programmed for the sole purpose of completing my mission and now that I have none…” he absentmindedly stroked the dog’s fur behind his ears. “Now I fear I might not know how to act anymore. It was what I knew for a better part of my activation.”  
Fear?

“That’s a human emotion, Connor.”

Connor blinked.

“Fear, you idiot. It’s in there somewhere in your programming, not just completing missions. You’ve been feeling it since that time at the Eden club. That time you saved me from falling off a roof for God’s sake!”

“I think…” he looked at Hank for confirmation to continue. He didn't get any, but did so anyway.  
“I think I understand. I remember feeling something akin to the Android Simon, but this one is less prevalent.” He paused, unsure of what else to say.

Hank spoke for him.

“Kid, you're not a robot anymore. Never were. You're gonna start to feel different now, more human. Emotions and all that crap. Just don't fall into a fucking slump and run scans when you think something's wrong with you.”

Connor guiltily allowed his gaze to fall to his hands. Just earlier that morning he'd caught himself running a self-check scan when he confronted what he was supposed to do if Hank didn't want to be “served”.

He wouldn't even allow Connor make him breakfast and opted for a bottle of beer instead.

The deviant frowned. “Perhaps I'm worried that I will fail to be of any use.”

And there was no bitter retort or smarmy response to that.

Connor looked back to his partner in confusion until he finally realized that he was being looked at with shock. It was a rare occurrence to see on Hank's face.

“Holy shit. So that's why you've been all worked up since last night.”

Connor nodded.

“Okay.” Hank stood from his chair now and pulled out some containers from the fridge before tossing then onto the table. They slid unceremoniously towards the table's edge to which the Android quickly caught.

“You see that?” Hank pointed at the items and Connor nodded.

“Those are called leftovers. We're going to heat ‘em up and you're gonna help me.”

The deviant blinked.

“Fuckin’...” With a sigh, Hank took the containers and began to uncover them. His patience appeared to be growing thin. “Look, Connor. There is no more of that ‘I'm taking care of everything because my protocol says’ bullshit. You,” he pointed a finger at the Android's chest, “are gonna help me. If you wanna do something around here, it's gonna be shit that a normal human would do. We'll get to actually cooking real food later but for now, it's this.”

He took what presumably appeared to be chicken from a container and threw it into a pan full of oil. It sizzled meticulously as the heat was turned on.

“So, c’mon. Get off your ass and help me out.”

Connor obliged and did the same. He removed a bowl of vegetables and poured them into a pot before turning the stove on. 

Hank smiled warmly at this.

“See, we do something together. None of that Android does everything crap.”

And they both waited in companionable silence for the food to warm up.

Hank pulled out two plates from the cupboard and filled them both with enough food before settling them down at the table.

He took a seat and immediately began to eat.

Connor, however, as confused as he was, stood by the counter.

“Hank,” he began cautiously. “I do not eat. Am I to assume you are expecting company?”

“Hell no, just us.”

He continued to eat and Connor felt his nerves flare. 

The LED flickered yellow.

Hank corrected himself instantly. “You can eat though, right?”

“Yes, but I do not-”

“Then, eat. I don't care whether you need to or not, but I'd rather not eat alone, jackass.”

Oh.

With a hesitant approach, Connor took the seat directly in front of Hank and nervously lifted a fork. He'd never eaten anything solely because he didn't need to. So, why would he now?

Hank was glaring at him at this point.

With a resigned sigh, the Android took a bite of the chicken. Though hot still, the flavors nestled on his tongue and he couldn't help but to be surprised by the odd sensation. The texture was pleasing and so was the taste compared to the many analytical consumptions of Thirium he'd had. This was much different.

Hank snorted at Connor's dumbfounded look but thankfully didn't say a word. 

The Android, on the other hand, enjoyed every bite. He contained himself from checking the nutritional value of the meal and let every new and different flavor enter his system instead. If he had to admit it, he would say he actually liked eating. It was a lot better than sitting awkwardly while the Lieutenant ate by himself.

When Connor was finally done, he set down his utensils and wiped his face with a napkin. He looked over at his partner and realized in embarrassment that he had finished long ago and was watching the deviant eat with a smirk.

He didn't say anything. Neither did. For a while.

Hank laughed, wholeheartedly. “So, you could actually eat this whole time?”

“I had no need to. It is not a part of my protocol and is therefore unimportant. The same with drinking water for instance.”

Hank nodded, still smiling. “Yeah, well, tough shit. If you're gonna be living here, get used to eating some of the damn food too. I'm not eatin’ by myself as you stand over me like some fuckin’ creep.”

“I would like to continue, then.” Connor smiled. “It should at least keep you from Chicken Feed as well.”

“Nah. I go there for lunch. Can't take that shit food away from me.”

Hank laughed and Connor immediately found himself fondly smiling.

The Lieutenant nodded to himself after finally regaining his computer, though his hand remained where it held his gut. The android knew it had to do with the pain from laughing so hard.

“Humans are outstanding beings.” Connor said after a while. “It may take me some time before I'm fully able to convey such strong emotions.”

“Ya’ need to get rid of that humility you've got there, kid. I'm sure you'll pick up on it.”

“Humility is a big word for you to use, Lieutenant.” Connor teased.

“Oh, fuck off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think, I definitely have an idea for a multi-chapter Detroit fic but I'm still considering


End file.
